


i love you, too, you selfish idiot

by coocoocatchoo



Series: Stuff from my Writing Blog [33]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, aaaahhh i really loved writing this tbh, it's always a pleasure writing for my green boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo
Summary: request: Hey! I love your writing, especially for KNB! I was hoping you could do a scenario of Midorima and his gf having a fight. He thinks she won't show up to his match but on her way there, she's in an accident. Keep up the amazing writing! 🥰
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Reader, Midorima Shintarou/You
Series: Stuff from my Writing Blog [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054469
Kudos: 27





	i love you, too, you selfish idiot

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh !! i really love this request. i really suck @ angst, but this is good practice. i will do my best !!  
> y/l/n stands for your last name :3

It was not unheard of for Midorima Shintarou to be in a sour mood—horoscopes gone wrong, losing a game, Takao Kazunari’s antics—these things and more could push Shintarou over the edge. However, his teammates were confused as to why Shintarou was so upset before their game against Rakuzan. They had not lost, Shintarou had his lucky item and was ranked highly for the day’s horoscope, and Kazunari had been somewhat reverent due to his nerves for the approaching match. 

“You go.” Miyaji Kiyoshi nudged Kimura Shinsuke toward Shintarou, who was scowling while lacing up his shoes for the sixth time in ten minutes.

“No way.” Shinsuke shook his head fervently, passing off the responsibility to Kazunari. “You’re his best friend.” He whispered. Kazunari’s eyes widened.

“Self-proclaimed! I think he actually hates me.” Kazunari lied, knowing full well that he was one of the few people with access to Shintarou’s mind and thoughts. He deflated with defeat before perking up and elbowing Otsubo Taisuke. “You’re the captain, it’s your job to lead us.” Kazunari lifted his arm and pointed at Shintarou, who was now wiping off his glasses for the twelfth time in seven minutes. “Fix that.”

Taisuke sighed and glanced over at Shintarou. He couldn’t deny that he was somewhat concerned for the first year shooting guard; usually, Shintarou would be re-taping his fingers by this time before a game, but he was just sitting and sulking. It was quite disturbing to witness, really. 

Right as Taisuke put a foot forward to approach Shintarou, a phone started to ring and Shintarou sprang for it, mumbling a quick  _ I have to take this, excuse me _ before heading out of the locker room. As the door slammed shut, the rest of Shuutoku High Men’s Basketball Team let out a collective sigh of relief.

* * *

“You’re messing with my routine, nanodayo.” Shintarou was pacing back and forth in the corridor that led to the men’s locker rooms.

“I’m sorry, Shin! Traffic is awful right now and my exam ran late.” You massaged your temples with your pointer fingers, closing your eyes to shut out the bright red brake lights that you had been staring at for the past half hour. 

“It’s been almost a year, and you expect me to be okay with a change like this all of a sudden? You know I am a man of habit!” Shintarou’s volume was escalating, as was your impatience, and you started honking at the car in front of you that was trying to switch lanes in the middle of stand-still traffic.

“I don’t know what you want me to do, Shintarou! I can’t force the car to lift off and fly over this traffic!” You argued. Every time Shintarou had an important event, such as a big exam or a game, you would give him a good luck kiss and hug, which Shintarou had started to swear by. He started to call you his permanent lucky item, which you thought was incredibly sweet and endearing, but whenever you were late or unable to give him his good luck, he’d get like this. Absolutely insufferable. 

“Well, I don’t really care how you do it but you need to get here now! I need you here!” Shintarou’s voice had now plateaued at a high volume, and your blood was starting to boil.

“Do you need me as your girlfriend or me as your lucky item? I am not an object, Midorima Shintarou. I am a human being with feelings!” 

Shintarou jerked his head back at your outburst, and he moved his ear away from the phone and glared at the object in his hand. 

“I don’t have time for this. If you feel so inclined to grace me with your presence tonight, please do. If not, then goodnight.” Shintarou accentuated his statement by hanging up on you, to which you scoffed to no one in particular. You squeezed your eyes shut as you sighed in frustration—unbeknownst to you, the car in the lane next to yours had decided to cut you off in stand still traffic. 

* * *

Needless to say, Shintarou played just as well as he usually did, but his teammates found it harder to cooperate with him due to his increase in aggression. Shintarou had never fouled another player in any game he’d ever played, but tonight, he had two fouls to his name. One due to unsportsmanship and the other due to charging—and it was only sixteen minutes into the game.

“Shin-chan, what is with you?” Kazunari asked incredulously, watching Shintarou set his water bottle down on the bench with a little too much force. It was half time and Shuutoku was up by thirty points, but Shintarou still seemed aggravated. Shintarou sat down on the bench, clasped his hands together, and rested his elbows against his knees, avoiding eye contact with Kazunari.

Shintarou waited for the rest of his team to leave the locker rooms before answering Kazunari. 

“Y/n told me she couldn’t make it tonight due to traffic.” Shintarou grimaced as he recalled his unreasonable behavior toward her. “I was quite rude to her when I spoke with her on the phone.”

Kazunari crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips. “Do you feel bad?”

“Obviously.”

“Why don’t you try calling her to apologize? Or maybe she was able to make it. I can go see if she’s out there in the stands?” Kazunari made a move to leave the locker room but Shintarou held a hand out in front of Kazunari, barring his exit.

“No, I need to give her space. I need to think of an apology.” Shintarou admitted shamefully. Kazunari let out a low whistle.

“Wow, an apology?” Kazunari chuckled. “You must really love her.”

Shintarou glared up at Kazunari through his glasses and thick eyelashes. “I’m not discussing my feelings for my girlfriend with you, Takao.” 

Kazunari laughed and held his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright.” He moved closer to Shintarou and gave him a slap on the back. “Better to let some steam out by playing the great game of basketball, am I right?”

Shintarou sighed and stood up, giving Kazunari a small nod of appreciation. “I guess so.”

As Shintarou left the locker room with Kazunari, he mulled over what he would say to you once he saw you after his game. Little did he know, he wouldn’t be seeing you until later that evening, and he would barely be able to recognize you.

* * *

“Y/l/n-san!” Shintarou burst through the emergency room doors into the waiting room, where your mother sat, her face stained with tears. 

“Oh, Midorima-kun.” She jumped up at the sight of him and ran to throw her arms around him, holding him tightly as she continued to sob. He wrapped his arms back around her, the feeling a bit unfamiliar but not unwelcome. 

Right after his game had ended, Shintarou went to check his phone to ask you if you made it to the game and if the two of you could talk, but instead, he had about thirty notifications from your mother, alerting him to your situation.

You had been in a car accident. An impatient driver had driven head first into the side of your car and the car behind you had rear-ended you out of fear. Your head had hit the window, then the steering wheel, and you had been rendered completely unconscious.

“I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault—it’s completely my fault.” Shintarou gushed, still holding your mother tightly. 

She pushed away from him and peered up at him, questioning him with her eyes. 

“We fought while she was—” Shintarou took a deep breath in an attempt to compose himself, “on the way to my game. I yelled at her. I told her to rush. I was so inconsiderate. I was so selfish.” Shintarou bowed to your mother in spite of himself, watching his tears fall on the while, fluorescent floor of the emergency room waiting area. “I am deeply sorry, y/l/n-san.”

Shintarou held his breath while he waited for your mother to say something, anything to him. To call him names, to tell him to leave, to tell him she hates him.

“Raise your head, Midorima-kun. It is not your fault that there was traffic.” Shintarou straightened up at your mother’s words and jolted at her expression. She was smiling at him. “We both know that y/n doesn’t listen to anyone. Do you really think she would’ve gotten herself into an accident because you were having a temper tantrum? You know her better than that.” She chuckled, a couple of tears falling from her eyes at the movement.

Shintarou couldn’t help but laugh. Your mother was completely right. You never listened to him anyways, but your strong will is one of the things he loved most about you.

“Family for y/l/n?” A nurse called. Your mother walked with Shintarou to the nurse and they let themselves be led to the room that you were in.

“She’s stable and she’s awake. She remembers everything that happened, so that’s a very good sign. She’ll just need some rest—she’s in a lot of pain. She has a concussion so we’ve turned off all of the lights so it’s comfortable for her. We ask that there is only one visitor in the room at a time, so…” the nurse motioned to your mother to follow her into the room and left Shintarou standing out in the hall, feeling helpless.

As your mother visited with you, Shintarou tried to think of something to say to you. He had already wanted to apologize to you for his behavior, but now he had to think of another apology for being so selfish and causing you to get into an accident. Regardless of how correct your mother was, Shintarou shouldered the responsibility for your accident, bearing the weight with incredible strength and shame. 

He loved you so much—he couldn’t even fathom what he would do if you had sustained more serious consequences for his actions.

After what seemed like years, your mother emerged from your room and the nurse motioned for him to enter. Shintarou fidgeted with his fingers as he walked into your room, waiting for his eyes to adjust before advancing deeper into the darkness. The dim light from the machines you were hooked up to revealed your battered face—two black eyes, abrasions on your nose and lips, and a couple of bruises dusting your cheeks. 

Shintarou broke down. 

He knelt beside your bed and cried into your sheets, sobbing even harder when you rested your hand on his head.

“Shin.” You cooed, carding your fingers through his hair. “Don’t cry. I’m okay, I promise.”

“I’m sorry I was such a selfish idiot. I should’ve never rushed you. I wasn’t even considering your situation or your feelings. I could’ve gotten you killed!” Shintarou’s tearful apology came out muffled due to the sheets, and you felt around for his chin to tilt his head up. 

“Midorima Shintarou, the universe does not revolve around you. Nothing you could have done could have saved me or killed me. This is not your fault.” You said seriously, making sure to keep your eyes on his. You took off his glasses for him, reached out for a tissue, cleaned them off, and set them in your lap. “Come here.” 

Shintarou sat down on the bed, careful to not to sit on your legs, and leaned closer to you. “I love you.” His voice was hoarse and it cracked in the middle of his confession but to you, it was the most beautiful thing you’d ever heard. 

You closed the distance between the two of you and pressed your mouth to his, wincing slightly at the pain in your bruised lips. 

Shintarou thought the kiss tasted like the sweat from his tears and the blood from your cuts, but he couldn’t be more grateful for the ability to kiss you.

“I love you, too, you selfish idiot.”

  
  



End file.
